The God's Throne
by Exinsh
Summary: The Battle at the Bridge during the Wave Mission goes horribly wrong and as a result, Naruto dies. Floating amidst the Cosmos, between life and death, he makes a choice to live. Naruto returns moments later and now infused with Divinity it's up to him to shape the future of Elemental Nations, and see where his newfound power brings him. Everyone will know his name. Strong!Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

**Here's me with a freshly new Naruto story! Lets see how this goes!**

**Tags: Strong!Naruto, Smart!Naruto, eventual Godlike!Naruto. **

**Rating is probably M because why not.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**-Nami no Kuni, the bridge-**

In hindsight, it was easy. Really easy. Zabuza saw how protective Kakashi was of his Genin team from their first encounter. But that's what they were – Genin. Zabuza, on the other hand, was an experienced, hardened A rank ninja who has lived majority of his life in constant battle and struggle.

On one hand Zabuza admired Konoha's way of handling their ninja. The way they were split into squad groups consisting of four members - with Jounin sensei and three Genin. It gave the opportunity for fresh Genin to learn from an experienced ninja and to use each other as motivation to grow stronger. But on the other hand, the team is as good as its weakest link. In real life situations mission's parameters can change, unexpected enemies can come from anywhere and in those kind of situations the Jounin sensei hinders themselves by protecting the weaker Genin. And it's something that Zabuza knew how to exploit.

Zabuza hated the thought of doing it. They were still so young. But he was a missing nin, a mercenary contracted for a specific goal and it just so happens that Kakashi stood in the way of this goal. And Zabuza couldn't diplomatically settle this as he needed the money to help Kiri's rebellion forces, and it was Gato's orders to kill Kakashi.

The One Eyed Sharingan wielder was mildly superior to Zabuza in terms or skill and experience, but all ninjas have their weakness. That was the reality of shinobi world. Zabuza knew how he could win - he would steel his resolve and live through whatever guilt he'd feel.

A painful cry sounded from the inside of Haku's Ice Mirror Dome as even more deadly senbon impaled in Sasuke and Naruto.

Kakashi knew that the masked, fake Hunter Nin was stronger than his Genin so he couldn't help but momentarily flicker his eyes in concern from Zabuza towards the dome. And that's all it took. In a battle between A rank ninjas, that's a crucial mistake.

A mistake that Zabuza was waiting for and capitalised on. The swordsman readjusted his grip on his Kubikiribocho and channelled some chakra into his arms and swung the massive sword sideways with all his might. Kakashi's eyes widened and all he could do was reinforce his own arms and kunai and block the incoming strike but the force and suddenness of the attack was too much. As the massive blade collided with the kunai, Kakashi skidded before his feet left the ground and he was thrown to the edge of the bridge.

Zabuza didn't follow Kakashi, he knew from fighting him that Kakashi is skilled enough to recover by the time he'd reach him. Instead, in the same motion, Zabuza spun around on his feet, readjusted his cleaver into a piercing position and sunshined inside the Ice Mirror Dome and impaled Naruto, who was standing protectively over Sasuke, right through the boy's chest. The momentum was so great that half of the sword ended up leaving Naruto's back, piercing half of his insides and the heart. Naruto died instantly with a look of shock plastered on his face.

Haku and Sasuke widened their eyes in disbelief.

Zabuza dizzily retrieved the sword and Naruto slumped forward in a pool of his own blood. A momentary guilt welled up inside Zabuza but he squashed it. He will deal with it later.

In an instant Kakashi appeared in front of him and managed to deliver a powerful kick to Zabuza which he couldn't properly dodge due to still feeling a bit dizzy from improper use of sunshin. As Zabuza skidded away, Kakashi turned around and the image of a dead Naruto would now forever be burned inside his mind thanks for Sharingan. He couldn't help but compare this scene with the one years ago with Obito.

Sasuke too, was staring at a dead Naruto and he didn't register his eyes stinging as his Sharingan awakened with two tomoe in each eye, burning the image into his memory. Not only was he violently reminded of Uchiha Massacre, but he possibly just lost the only person he could ever call a friend. The only person who could possibly understand him.

Haku didn't say anything. As much as he thought it's cruel, it's also the reality of a shinobi world. A single tear rolled down his cheek under his mask as he genuinely believed Naruto to be a good person.

Neither Sasuke nor Kakashi in their grief noticed Zabuza recovering and dashing towards them, sword poised to cleave them in half and finish the mission.

* * *

**-In Between-**

Naruto opened his eyes and found himself floating in a dark space filled with thousands and thousands of white dots. He mildly observed how some of these white dots would coalescence together and form purple and blue clouds, while some others shone brighter. He turned his head and saw some other white dots releasing energies of various colours that drifted aimlessly in the dark space before coming together to form another white dot.

Somehow Naruto knew what it was. Cosmos and the stars.

"Mhm," Naruto contently hummed "Am I dead then?" Naruto remembered the last thing he saw before he blacked out – Zabuza appearing in front of him, sword inches away from piercing his chest. "It must be…" he looked down and saw his clothing torn and a massive gash from one side of his shoulder all the way down to his hip. The gash was leaking out copious amounts of red stuff which he realised wasn't blood, but something else. "So I am dead. A pity, I didn't want to die."

He really didn't want to die. He had so much to do in life.

With that statement some stars shimmered while others shone brighter, and some nebulas dispersed into white energy. Naruto somehow felt it. Felt it and understood. He was, after all, in a space of be all, feel all, see all, know all. The In Between. A plane where no ordinary mortal could end up in.

"Hmm…" Naruto uncharacteristically hummed again as he felt something stir in the Cosmos of In Between. There was no sound at all, but Naruto felt it in his core. Some vibration that has always been there from the moment of his birth. Something more than what he was. It was barely noticeable and he was only aware of it in the dead of the night, moments before falling asleep. He always thought it's just him imagining things, like dream seeping into reality for a moment.

But now he understood it was never a dream. It was there, but barely perceivable by the conscious.

"That is a harsh reality… so it is dead." Naruto breathed out "I do want to live and if it means being _more_ then who am I to refuse. It would've happened eventually, right? I would've been in this position of choice any time I would've died be it now or in the future… This just speeds it all up."

The In Between reverberated in agreement as more and more stars shone brighter.

"Yes." Naruto said in determination "I will. And I accept this," then he smirked "If anything, I will be able to learn and grow with it."

The thousands and thousands of stars exploded in a silent bang and released so much white energy that it painted the black Cosmos white. And it rushed at Naruto. All of it rushing _inside_ Naruto, picking up the red escaping stuff and pushing it back in too. And with that, Naruto was no longer _just_ Naruto. He was more. And what he could see now is Kakashi's broken eyes and Zabuza behind him ready to cleave.

* * *

**-Back on the Bridge-**

Zabuza's sword was inches away from Kakashi but then suddenly a white-golden flash and, **CLANG**. It got abruptly stopped. No, it was blocked. A shiny, white gold/metal staff with ring-chakram on one end that was razor sharp on the outer edge, blocked Kubikiribocho's path.

Kakashi spun around upon hearing the noise but before he could do anything there was a burst of immensely massive chakra presence. Kakashi looked behind and got another shock. It was Naruto. Standing on his own two feet, looking at the ground, white and gold chakra blazing around him, his dirty and torn clothes flapping in non-existent wind. Kakashi noticed that the wound on Naruto's chest was completely gone without even a scar.

Sasuke could only stare at Naruto in silent awe – a dead man just rose to his feet in front of his eyes. Relief flooded him as he realised Naruto is alive. Alive, alive, alive!

"H-How?" Zabuza exclaimed.

Naruto rose his head and looked at Zabuza and that made Zabuza make a step back in fear. Not of the boy, but of what he saw in those eyes.

Naruto's eyes were still his beautiful ocean blue, but at the moment they also had a shiny golden ring around the iris. But the power they transmitted was enough to make Zabuza afraid.

Silently, without answering, Naruto extended his arm and the staff flashed from its position near Zabuza into his hand in a golden light. He raised it and was ready to slam it on the ground.

Haku recovered quickly as he felt incredible amounts of chakra gathering in the staff. He performed his technique again and launched even more senbon towards the resurrected boy.

Before the senbon could reach him, Naruto slammed the staff on the bridge and unleashed a wave of pure energy that created cracks on the bridge. It flung the incoming senbon away and shattered all the Ice Mirrors, cleared the fog in the immediate vicinity and threw Haku and Zabuza away, all at the same time. Without wasting a moment, Naruto flicked his wrist upwards and golden chains conjured from under Zabuza and restrained him.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto calmly called out.

Without acknowledging him, Kakashi raced through hand seals, the noise of thousands of chirping birds and static electricity filling the air.

"**Chidori**!"

Last thing Naruto saw before darkness claimed him was Haku jumping in front of Zabuza and taking the lethal hit for the man.

* * *

Somehow Naruto found himself in a sewer. Multiple pipes were adorning the walls, endlessly twisting and turning and disappearing in the darkness at the end of the hallway like section. The dry floor seemed to be made of impeccable tiles, and the dry walls of one coloured stone. But upon closer inspection, you could see the top layer of everything –walls, pipes, and the floor- slowly peeling off and evaporating into white mist before dissipating. With a hint of confusion as to how he got here and with nothing much to do, Naruto started walking forward.

After a while he finally reached what seemed like a dead end in the form of a massive cage with incredibly thick bars. The doors of the cage were sealed shut with a tiny piece of paper with kanji for "Seal" on it. A large fox with nine tails sat on the other side and observed the boy with neutral expression.

"**You have finally come to visit me,**" a booming voice echoed from behind the bars and despite knowing it was the Kyuubi, Naruto didn't feel an ounce of fear **"When you were pierced and killed, I was so happy knowing I will be able to escape. And I was so close, but to my horror I realised I couldn't. The cursed Yondaime somehow managed to obtain a divine seal and repurpose it in a way that if you die then I would completely die with you," **Kyuubi lowered itself so that its snout was on Naruto's level **"When you died I was dying too. I felt it, the cold chill and dread enveloping my whole body, my whole life force slipping away, my whole chakra just leaving my body and disappearing never to reform."**

"You are awfully friendly and talkative, Kyuubi. I thought you would be a screaming and raging incarnation of hate like history depict you."

There was a moment of tense silence before Kyuubi puffed out a warm breath that for a small body like Naruto's was more like a strong gust of wind making his hair and clothes flutter.

**"****Dying puts things into perspective. Makes you understand, remember, and reconsider things. It is a… bizarre experience, to really die. An experience that until now was only shared between mortals."**

"Everyone and everything dies," Naruto shrugged "I am sure when the time comes you would die too?" It was more of an uncertain question than a statement.

**"****Indeed. But not us, not the bijuu. We don't die. If we somehow get 'killed', our souls wanders the earth and collects nature chakra until we are reformed again. And it's not rebirth – we are formed no less than we were when we 'died'. We are part of the nature and its cycle."**

Naruto nodded at the explanation "Thanks for explaining. So I can only guess I am currently in my seal? Or my mindscape. How did I end up here?"

**"****It is your mindscape where the seal is metaphysically located. After you lost consciousness, I pulled you here to talk,"** Kyuubi rose back and sat on its back legs, towering above Naruto **"I don't know what you experienced when you died or how you resurrected. I don't know how you are still here, or how I am still here. But whatever happened, it changed you. Fundamentally. You are more than you were."**

Naruto nodded "That's what I understood too when I was drifting in the plane between life and death. I think I saw you dying, leaking out of my wound into the Cosmos." Kyuubi widened its eyes at that.

**"****When I was on the brink of losing consciousness myself, a white energy swooped through the seal. Suddenly, I was no longer dying. You have to understand, I am part of the nature. Subconsciously I know what it was."** Naruto curiously looked at Kyuubi who seemed to be struggling with itself, almost like not knowing whether it should say anything at all. At last, Kyuubi irritably puffed before continuing **"It was divinity. A divine energy."**

Naruto widened his eyes but he felt in his very bones that he already knew that "A divine energy… so I have divine chakra in me now?"

**"****Don't be ridiculous! Chakra is a mortal construct, a human invention! Partly, bijuu are part of that too but that's a different story and explanation altogether,"** Kyuubi huffed **"No. It's not chakra. You don't have chakra anymore in your body, it's been replaced by divinity. You are no longer a mere mortal."**

"So I am no longer human?"

**"****You are still human as you were, but you are also so much more. You have been changed."**

"Yes, I guess I have."

And Naruto could really feel that. He now could think clearly, he was calm, and he understood things as they were. Suddenly things that didn't make sense to him before were clear as a day now. Theories, stuff he's read. Even his memory had improved. And that was while he was in the mindscape. He wondered how he would feel when awake.

**"****I don't know what the Gods have planned for you. But because you got their attention, and because of the recent developments I feel both humbled and excited. For the first time in millennia I feel glad I've been sealed inside a human being. You are someone worth watching."**

Naruto blinked owlishly at the unexpected statement "Thank you, Kyuubi." And yet there was one thing nagging him. Despite his sudden memory improvement, Naruto felt like he was forgetting something extremely crucial.

**"****Kurama."**

"What?"

**"****My name. Kurama."** Kyuubi repeated while trying to keep its annoyance in check, almost like not believing it gave away its name to the boy.

Naruto smiled and his smile was so warm and pleasant that Kurama felt something stir inside it that it hasn't felt for ages.

"It's nice to meet you Kurama. I am Naruto Uzumaki."

Kurama nodded its head as he said **"We will see what the future will bring. But now it seems is the time for you to wake up."**

And with that Naruto faded out of the seal.

* * *

Naruto slowly opened his eyes and gasped in shock as he got a momentary sensory overload that spread all over his body.

"Naruto!" a girl's voice called out.

_Sakura. _

"Hang on! I have to tell Kakashi-sensei you're finally awake. We were so worried!" she finished and quickly ran out of the doors. Presumably to find Kakashi.

After a couple of seconds, the sensory overload passed and Naruto could think more clearly.

It was an interesting experience. He didn't remember being awake feeling so… alive and real. He could feel the moisture in the air which was the result of the town being on the coast. The molecules were saturated with a feeling of… depression and helplessness. But that feeling was fleeting, like a small itch at the back of his head. A more positive feeling was pulsating in the air, one that made his chest soar. Was it hope? Or happiness? Excitement maybe? He couldn't tell for sure. It was weird to Naruto that he could now describe the way the air _felt_.

He focused and turned his senses into his nearby vicinity. There was pain which manifested in the form of tense abdominal muscles, and sorrow and worry which gave Naruto an invisible frown. Invisible because it was the feeling of a frown, not the physical action itself. But there was also a soaring feeling in the chest and invisible lips turning up, pride. A positive pride and joy for someone.

Naruto looked around and deducted he was currently in one of the bedrooms of Tsunami's house. He sat up and looked out the nearby window. A bird sat on the windowsill, obliviously chirping and pecking on some crumbs that was probably left there by Inari.

Naruto focused on the bird and felt… the sky, the air. Freedom under his arms, freshness on his face, the energy of flight on his body. It was freedom in its purest form, Naruto thought. But why did it fly? Why did bird gave him the feeling of freedom? Was it general, or that bird in particular? Did birds, or animals in general, had their own personal individuality that transcended their natural instinct? Those were the questions that raced through Naruto's mind and for the first time ever Naruto knew that he wanted to learn more about nature. To feel more. All his life he was living in the confines of his own limitations, but now he felt like he could do anything. Or was it just an illusion created by the thrill of post deathly experience?

He heard some footsteps coming up the stairs and guessed Sakura found Kakashi. Naruto turned his focus towards the approaching people to see what he would feel.

The feeling of storm and blood, and death. So much guilt. So much guilt it physically hurt. Fear and anxiety and relief. Exhaustion. The feeling of pain and anger and confusion. The smell of doubt. The energy of one who has given up, mixing with pinpricks of energised restlessness.

It was a bag of confusion to Naruto, he just couldn't discern which of these feelings belonged to Sakura and which to Kakashi or if they were even theirs and not his imagination.

They finally entered the room and Sasuke was with them. Naruto wasn't even able to tell he was with Kakashi and Sakura so it was surprising to see him here.

"Maa, you're awake. You gave us quite the scare," Kakashi said as he gave him a smile.

But Naruto felt that there was no true happiness or emotion reaching that smile. It was there as a show to make light of the situation, he realised.

_"__Huh, so my perception has changed…"_

"How are you feeling?" Kakashi finally asked. In truth, he was scared of knowing the answer.

_"__How __**do**__ I feel?" _Naruto thought before replying "I'm not sure. I guess I feel alright. Just slightly headachy… you know, that feeling when you've slept for too long."

"You've been out for 4 days," Sakura supplied.

"4 days?!" Naruto exclaimed "Wow. That's like, forever."

"Yeah…" she continued "After Kakashi-sensei brought you back here and checked you over, he said there was complications with your chakra. We didn't know when, or if at all, you'll wake up."

A tiny sob escaped her.

"Sakura-chan…"

"All I could see and hear in the fog was a scream and then Zabuza's silhouette rushing away from Kakashi-sensei towards the dome… Sasuke and Kakashi-sensei told me what happened, and I saw all that blood…" the sobs increased in intensity as she flung herself and gave Naruto a tight hug "I am so glad you're alive! Don't do that ever again, baka!"

Naruto was left quite speechless as he never expected Sakura to show such care towards him.

"It's okay, Sakura-chan. I'm alive and awake, right? I am alright. That's all that matters."

"But how?" Sasuke finally spoke as he stared at Naruto with unreadable expression "I saw you. Zabuza's sword went cleanly through you. Your chest was split open and you were laying on the ground in a literal pool of blood."

Naruto blinked at Sasuke. That's the most he has heard him speak in like, ever.

"I don't know how to answer that," Naruto honestly replied "I was presented a choice – live or stay blissfully dead. I chose life."

"A choice? By whom? How is that possible?" Sakura asked as she finally let go of the blonde boy.

"The details are really hazy, I'm not really sure. All I can say I was presented a choice and that's it." Naruto half lied. He didn't want to give the whole story until he himself figure out what exactly happened.

Kakashi nodded "Whatever and however it all happened, you saved our lives. Do you remember?"

"Barely. I just remember seeing Zabuza behind you and then darkness. What happened?"

"You somehow managed to block Zabuza's sword, and then shatter the hunter-nin's technique, throw back and restrain Zabuza." Kakashi replied.

"Oh yeah, that's coming back to me now. What then?"

"I was about to finish off Zabuza but the fake hunter-nin jumped in front and took the hit intended for Zabuza. After that Gato appeared with an army of thugs after which it was revealed he never intended to pay Zabuza and was actually looking forward to cash in Zabuza's bounty after quote unquote we finished each other off. After that Zabuza said we have no longer any reason to fight, his bindings disappeared and he butchered over half of the thugs including Gato before succumbing to exhaustion and collapsing next to the hunter-nin. After that townspeople appeared all armed with mundane weapons and we all ended up cleaning up the leftover thugs. Zabuza had no strength left and," here Kakashi gulped before shrugging "Zabuza asked to kill him as he already was suffering from grievous injuries and apparently he had no will left to live after hunter-nin died. That's the extreme short of it. The last 4 days were spent cleaning up the bridge and continuing with repairs and further construction of it."

Naruto nodded. As sad as it was to hear Haku died, at least he died protecting his precious person. He fulfilled his life goal, one way or another.

There was a moment of silence in the room as no one knew exactly what to say. The whole experience all those days ago was genuinely traumatic in a different way for everyone present.

Sasuke finally broke the silence "Don't you ever die on me again, dobe."

Naruto smiled "Aw, it's good to know you actually care."

"Hn."

Kakashi finally relaxed a bit seeing the normal banter slowly returning, and sat down on the only chair in the room. "Sasuke, Sakura. I would like to speak with Naruto privately. If you could wait downstairs."

"But-"

"Sakura."

"… Yes, Sensei."

And with that the other two teammates left the room, but not before Sasuke gave Naruto a final glance. Naruto returning it with a soft smile.

After a moment, Naruto finally asked "What is it, Kakashi-sensei?"

"When you collapsed again I checked you over with the limited iryo ninjutsu that I knew. And I kept checking you over every single day to make sure you were stable and to know if there are any changes," here Kakashi paused, unsure how to proceed "I will be blunt. There is no chakra in you. I couldn't detect any with ninjutsu, I couldn't detect any with my Sharingan, and even now I can't detect any chakra presence. Even civilians, animals, and plants have a tiny, meagre chakra circulating within them. You have absolutely nothing. I don't know how you are even alive at this point," another pause. "Naruto, I don't believe you will ever be able to be a ninja now. Without any chakra you can't do any ninjutsu, or reinforce your body, or- well, you can't even subconsciously mold your chakra to perform any action that even an academy student can do. As far as standard strength measuring goes, you're weaker than a civilian now. Whatever you did on the bridge after your… resurrection for the lack of better term, to protect us and restrain Zabuza, it drained all your chakra. I think, from what you've told us, that you traded your chakra for your life."

And Kakashi hated himself for it. It's because of him that Naruto went through it. It's because of him that his sensei's son won't be able to achieve any of his dreams anymore.

Naruto furrowed his brow. Kyuubi –no, Kurama- said the same thing, that there was no chakra left in his body. But he didn't feel weaker. If anything he felt stronger, both physically and spiritually.

_"__Ah! Didn't Kurama also say that it was replaced with divinity? What is it that blocked Zabuza's sword? Lets try..."_

Naruto, while still sitting up in his bed, extended his right arm and closed his eyes and focused on himself. The feeling and action came instinctually to him, almost like he's done it before years ago. All he had to do was remember.

"Naruto?" Kakashi called out.

There, he found it. Deep inside him, a well of untapped potential and energy, stronger than his own chakra, it almost overwhelmed and drowned him with the feeling alone. Naruto mentally touched the well of power and let it slowly fill his whole body.

Naruto opened his eyes and his palm and called forth a weapon that his power supplied. In a mild white flash the staff from earlier materialised in Naruto's hand and he grasped it.

The staff itself was weightless and felt like an extension of Naruto's arm. Upon further inner focus, Naruto actually felt like it was an extension of his will too.

It was entirely made from what seemed like white gold, with a circular, ring like attachment on the end that resembled a chakram. He knew that the circular part was incredibly sharp on the outer edge. Upon closer inspection Naruto saw that there was a tiny, barely noticeable abstract motif going from the base of the staff all the way to the top. It resembled something like flames or flowers and leaves, it was really up to interpretation.

Kakashi could only stutter a shocked "How?"

"You are wrong, Kakashi-sensei," Naruto cheekily replied when he saw his sensei's shocked face "Not entirely, but still wrong. True, I don't have any chakra left in my body but that's because it was replaced with something else. So don't you worry, I still can be a ninja."

"Replaced?"

Naruto shrugged and released the staff which promptly dissolved into white mist but now Naruto knew he could call on it anytime with a mere thought and focus "As I said, I don't know all the specifics of it. I need some time to figure it all out. I've just woke up and it's quite overwhelming."

"Okay," Kakashi stood up "Whatever the case, I am happy you are still here with us. Rest and come down whenever you're ready, Tsunami has been quite worried about you. And I am sure Sakura and Sasuke would love to speak with you more too."

"Thank you, Kakashi-sensei."

The man nodded before finally leaving the room. All Naruto could feel was the weight of a mountain leaving his sensei's shoulders and his chakra sing in relief.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Rest of his time in Wave passed quite eventfully to Naruto.

After his talk with Kakashi, Naruto spent another day in the room getting accustomed to being alive and all the new sensations that came with it. While he was only dead for few seconds at the most, he still somewhat consciously experienced the full journey of death and what comes after, and then came back. For most people who experience such clinical death it puts a mental strain on them and changes them one way or another. Naruto wasn't any different. Even if he came back being more than he was before, he still experienced full death by normal human standards and that made him question and appreciate his own mortality.

But Naruto being Naruto he didn't dwell on it for longer than an hour and accepted that whatever happened, happened. No reason to think on it for too much. He would rather focus on here and now and how that is making him feel. And the answer was thrilling and exciting! All these new sensations he started to feel with every fibre of his body, which he guessed was thanks to the divine energy running through him. It's something he would have to get used to.

The downside was that, indeed, he didn't have any chakra in his body. Naruto tried and tried but he couldn't perform any of his ninjutsu. He even tried to mold his new energy to perform same jutsu but to no avail. No substitution, no Kage Bunshin, not even sticking to walls. That was quite depressing because he felt he had immense power but what use was it if he couldn't perform any ninjutsu?

And then Kurama spoke in his mind. Needless to say Naruto was slightly surprised of a second, deep voice in his head but he quickly got used to it.

Kurama, as he quickly learnt, was perpetually irritated. Or at least that's how it always sounded. The kitsune explained that his 'jutsu' and techniques and subsequently chakra in general was human construct. It came as no surprise that Divine Energy wouldn't work with the same techniques because it didn't fit the same blueprint parameters. You could use chakra, nature chakra, demonic and bijuu chakra to amplify and change the jutsu because they were all still _chakra_. But Divine Energy was a completely different tool.

It's the same analogy like eating soup – you can use all kinds of spoons of different shapes and get the job done, but once you swap to a fork… well, that's just won't work.

While Naruto understood the problem, it didn't solve it. He trained hard and he didn't want to lose what he learnt so far. Kyuubi mentally shrugged and said that Naruto will need to adapt and learn how to utilise his new source of power. Maybe it would be possible to perform the same Ninja techniques with Divine Energy if he learnt to duplicate the fundamental properties of chakra. But Kurama scoffed after saying that doing that is the same as trying to turn fire into water with the purpose of watering the plants. Kurama, unexpectedly, said it will think on the issue and told Naruto to explore what he could do. If you can't do old trick then learn new ones, eh? After that Naruto felt the fox retreat from his active mental perception back into his deep subconscious and to say the least Naruto was a bit weirded out by being so super aware of his own metaphysicality.

During the rest of the day Naruto tried different ways of utilising the energy. He could summon his chakram-staff, which he still needed to name, but that's about it. That came to him subconsciously. But Naruto wasn't discouraged as he knew that he is probably the only one possessing such power on the planet, so it's all about trial and error discovery. When the blonde finally got tired of physically trying to manifest the energy without real understanding of it, he decided to meditate. A bizarre thought, yet it appeared out of nowhere.

As it turns out, meditation helped immensely. After finally relaxing and allowing himself to submerge into his well of power, flashes of images and ideas and theories manifested in his mind. And through that Naruto discovered that his Divine Energy had a fundamental imprint on it and in essence the energy was teaching Naruto about itself. It was just the matter of accessing that information.

But that was the first day.

The rest of the time at the Wave was spent with his team and in the house. He wanted to help with the bridge construction but Tazuna vehemently didn't allow him, saying that Naruto still needs to rest and that he has done more than enough for the whole country. It's because of Naruto that Wave finally remembered that hope exists.

So he was forced to spend the days with Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi when they were not helping on the bridge, and even with Tsunami and Inari.

They didn't speak of the events of the battle anymore even though Naruto could see and sense that whatever happened lay heavy on their minds. Maybe because of that they tried to be friendlier with the blonde. Sakura certainly didn't try to hit him anymore and called him by the name, and actually put a genuine effort into being his friend.

Sasuke, on the other hand was still distant and aloof, but at the same time he paid more attention to his team. It was a barely noticeable difference and you could only see it if you knew him well enough. It was in his eyes and in his posture. They were no longer closed off, and adapted more of a concerned look. Even Kakashi fussed with him more. Naruto was really happy – they were all getting closer and he blissfully ignored the fact that all it took was for him to die.

Naturally, Naruto didn't tell any of them that he couldn't use chakra or that he couldn't perform any jutsu. He didn't want to keep it a secret but he needs to present that in such a way that they wouldn't doubt his abilities and wouldn't think of him as a liability to the team. Because he wasn't. He just… respecialised. And he practiced with his new powers and his staff whenever he could without prying eyes.

Not before long, it was time to leave back to Konoha and all the goodbyes were a bit teary. They named the bridge after Naruto for everything he did, and it was amusing how pissed off Sasuke was about that. Sure, Naruto was fundamental in the mission considering all that happened. But heeello? What about him, Sakura, and Kakashi? Kakashi just smiled and put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder before continuing walking.

Thankfully Kakashi chose a leisurey pace instead of ninja hopping through the trees all the way back. He reasoned that Naruto was still not fully recovered and that would give them more time to relax and enjoy the countryside before being thrust back into ninja work. It's not every day Genin first C rank and first time out of the village turns into a high A rank mission.

Or maybe Kakashi was stalling for time because he knew he'd have to give a full report to the Hokage and he knew he'd be berated and chewed out for not returning, not asking for back up, and not messaging the Hokage altogether. Naruto didn't know which one but he didn't care, he was happy to be able to walk and appreciate life around him.

Naruto meditated every opportunity he had and his instincts, as he started to call it, told him to pay attention to all his surroundings and life around him. Inspiration could come from anywhere.

And it was also curious to him to see how the world reacted to him.

As they walked down the road there were more bird than usual sitting on the trees and singing a beautiful melody in perfect unison. Occasional deer and boars were spotted close to the road at the edge of the forest curiously looking at Naruto. Somehow even flowers were facing the boy as they walked past.

Sasuke and Sakura were completely oblivious to this of course, but Kakashi who was an experienced ninja noticed this abnormality. These particular birds don't get into large groups, boars are never found outside deep forests, deer are very skittish (not counting the ones in Nara compound), and the flowers usually face the sun. It must be something to do with Naruto new 'replacement' chakra, he thought. Kakashi couldn't help but keep giving Naruto occasional glances, the book in his hand completely forgotten.

Naruto, of course, noticed that and he smiled. Somehow the sun just shone brighter on him when he smiled.

"Why do you think the birds fly, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto asked.

"Hm? That's an odd question," he replied and Naruto just shrugged. Nevertheless he pondered on it for a moment "I don't know. I guess because they have to. They have wings so they were made for flight."

"I see."

"What about you, Naruto? Why do you think they fly?" Sakura chipped in.

"I am not sure myself. It was just a thought."

Sasuke scoffed "You've been pretty weird lately. Not yourself."

"And you are being awfully talkative," Naruto shot back.

"Hn."

And with that the conversation died and they descended into a comfortable silence.

The rest of the journey was quite uneventful and in no time at all they were in Konoha, standing in Hokage's office ready to debrief.

"Ah, Kakashi. You finally return. For a simple C rank you sure took your time," Hokage said as he let out a puff from his pipe. He glanced at the Genin and noticed they were different, somehow changed. But no more than Naruto was. Being a man titled the Professor and the God of Shinobi, he could sense things like that. Especially in someone he spent a lot of time with. Hiruzen turned his gaze back to Kakashi "Well?"

"You see, Hokage-sama, it was quite the mission" Kakashi began sweating bullets in nervousness.

Sasuke couldn't help but smirk seeing their sensei so nervous. That's karma right there for being always so late.

The next 20 minutes were spent debriefing and with every passing minute Hokage's gaze hardened and hardened. He even put his pipe down. By the end of it Hiruzen was leaking so much KI that even Kakashi started shaking. Zabuza in comparison was nothing. Sasuke and Sakura obviously were not spared and they were quite literally suffocating on empty air, struggling to stand upright. Naruto, however, was not affected at all.

"Jiji."

It was said very softly but for Hiruzen there was undeniable sense of power in that. The old man looked at Naruto and saw a thin layer of golden ring around Naruto's iris. And seeing the state of his teammates Hiruzen immediately reigned in his power and everyone sighed in relief. That was quite the proof that even though the man was old he was Hokage for a reason.

"Kakashi. Your actions were beyond irresponsible. I would have understood if it was a solo mission with just you. Or if it was a mission with more experienced ninja in your squad. But these were fresh Genin with their first C rank outside the village. I shouldn't be saying this but you should've returned to the village immediately when the parameters of it changed. Or at the very least sent us a message so we could mobilise emergency back-up. We are not exactly heartless, something could've been arranged. What you did was completely and utterly unacceptable!" Hokage roared as he smashed his fist into the table creating cracks on it.

Deep North-East of Hi no Kuni, somewhere in Kaminari no Kuni, the current Raikage sneezed.

Kakashi gulped. He has never seen Hiruzen so angry. Things like that happen in ninja career quite constantly. But maybe what was different this time was that Naruto was involved and even died for a moment and it became personal for the old Hokage, Kakashi mused.

There was a tense silence before Hiruzen dejectedly slumped into his seat and took a long drag of his pipe "Kakashi, you will face disciplinary action for this. While I admire your team's dedication and the Will of Fire, ultimately you were their leader. Not the other way around. Team 7, you are more than lucky to be alive now. Zabuza is not one to be taken lightly. Or even the Demon Brothers. You will be paid for completing a high A rank mission and it will go as such on your records. Furthermore, you will have 2 week break before resuming any missions. Use it wisely and I suggest to train your ass off. Dismissed. Naruto, if you could stay behind."

Everyone quickly hurried out of the office not wanting to see any more of Hokage's wrath.

The moment the doors closed Hiruzen rushed and gave Naruto a hug. The boy was surprised at the action but welcomed it nonetheless. It was good to see and feel that people cared.

"I am so glad you are okay, Naruto-kun," Hiruzen began "I would've never been able to forgive myself if you actually died."

"But I did die, jiji."

"I know, I detected no lies in Kakashi or Sasuke. I meant if you stayed dead…"

Naruto smiled "I am okay, jiji. Honestly!"

Hiruzen nodded and returned back to his seat and Naruto took one opposite him. He quickly signalled for his ANBU to leave the room and when they left, with a single hand-seal the room was now secured.

"Please, Naruto, describe your own experiences of when you… died."

And so he did without leaving anything out. He even mentioned the conversation he had with Kyuubi. At the end of it Hiruzen was staring at the boy in front of him with pure amazement and wonder.

"I see," Hokage finally said "Quite an experience. You see, when a normal person dies their soul leaves their body and passes through an invisible veil to join other souls in the afterlife. Sometimes, Shinigami would claim some souls and either devour them or pass them on in a different way. For the majority those who have survived and came back from clinical death claim there was nothing but darkness and nothing else… Of course there are exceptions," another puff of smoke from the pipe "Now, Cosmos is to be believed to be a Celestial Plane of existence. For a mortal to end up there while being conscious is unheard of. So that's all I can say in this regard. In my whole life I have studied a lot of scrolls and all kinds of intricate and esoteric knowledge but any information on things like these is scarce at best, and unreliable at the least. Now, regarding Kyuubi. While I will admit that the thought of you talking to the beast does nothing to soothe my worries and apprehension, I will trust you with it. You are its jinchuuriki so I will entrust to you how you manage it. Even if it is helpful now, remember to practice caution. It might want something."

"Don't worry about that, jiji. We are developing a rapport of sorts. Besides, it must not be nice being locked up in a cage when you've been free for a millennia. I would want to be free too."

"That may be so, but that's all the more reason to be careful. You might be deceived."

Naruto shrugged. He couldn't sense any ill will coming from the fox so he will trust it. He doesn't blame the old Hokage of being wary though.

"Naruto, I would also like some demonstration regarding this new power of yours but I will let you be. I will trust you to train and become a splendid shinobi regardless of any handicaps. You have given me a lot to think about, so off you go now!"

"Sure thing, jiji! Oh, before I go – could you tell Kakashi-sensei to spar with me in a weeks' time? I am practicing my new abilities and power and I need a realistic combat situation to assess what I am capable of."

Hiruzen blinked at that "Of course. I will come to observe as well."

"Thanks! See you around, jiji."

* * *

One week later Naruto found himself in one of the unused training grounds in Konoha with Kakashi standing in front him and Hokage safely away on the sides. Naturally, Sakura and Sasuke somehow found out about this and came to observe as well.

The training ground itself was not very discernible from any other training ground in the village apart from having a natural pond on one side for those who wanted to practice any Suiton jutsu and unusual amount of grass growing all around.

"Kakashi-sensei, please don't hold back too much. I must know how strong I am and what I can do in real situations."

Kakashi looked at the Hokage who just nodded (and Kakashi swore he saw an evil glint in the old man's eyes promising another round of retribution if Kakashi didn't do as they wanted. Or maybe it was his imagination.)

"Very well."

Without warning Kakashi disappeared in a blur and appeared behind Naruto with kunai ready to slash the boy. Everyone watching widened their eyes, surely that was an overkill against a Genin!

But they shouldn't have worried – Naruto managed to spin around and block the kunai with his staff that appeared in a flash. There was a clang as steel met steel. Naruto quickly spun his staff, disengaged the kunai, and with another twist of his wrist tried to slice Kakashi's face off with the sharp part of his weapon.

Kakashi ducked under it and was about to perform an undercut punch but Naruto channelled some of his energy into his body and literally leaped backwards into the air and softly landed a safe distance away from Kakashi. It almost looked like he was gliding.

"I see you've retained some old ninja tricks still." Kakashi commented.

His blonde opponent merely smiled "Not quite."

White energy gathered around Naruto's staff and he slammed it on the ground and the energy raced all the way down to the staff's base and dispersed in the earth. He then let the staff disappear with a soft white mist.

"Let's go, Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted and he quite literally disappeared in a blur.

Kakashi, and the onlookers, widened their eyes at the speed. It's well beyond what Naruto could do before!

He had no time to think and had to dodge the incoming punch. All he could see between Naruto and his previous spot was a glowing white-gold trail that was quickly dissipating in the air. That must be the 'replacement' chakra that Naruto spoke of back in Wave. Naruto haven't spoken of it ever since so he didn't know what exactly it is but he assumed it was another form of chakra. It seems Naruto has found a way to reinforce his body with it and learnt how to utilise it in a taijutsu situation, Kakashi mused.

He had no more time to ponder on it as he had to dodge another punch which he blocked without wincing (it was quite a powerful punch but he wasn't an experienced Jounin for nothing), before he had to lean away from a kick.

"Lesson one, taijutsu!" Kakashi calmly said and began to counter attack.

They were exchanging some blows and kicks, leaning in and away, creating faints. It was an interesting battle to behold. And beautiful because Naruto was occasionally leaving goldish white trail in the air as a result of him using his power.

"I can't believe Naruto is holding his own against Kakashi-sensei!" Sakura said and Sasuke silently agreed.

The old Hokage chuckled "Kakashi is still holding back a lot. They are currently fighting on what I estimate to be mid Chuunin level. Don't get me wrong, I am as surprised as you are."

Oddly enough it was frustrating for Kakashi to land a clean hit on Naruto, even while holding back, as the boy was using some unique fighting style. It was very fluid but at the same time very staccato. Almost like Naruto could reverse his momentum on a whim. Naruto was full of openings and every time Kakashi tried to exploit it was blocked or redirected. There was also a lot of unnecessary twirling and twisting and over exaggerated moves that technically were so impractical in a fight but somehow Naruto was pulling them off just fine. And that's after 2 weeks at most of self-study ever since Wave.

Kakashi was genuinely impressed and he guessed, just from this brief exchange, that somehow Naruto was either manipulating his own centre of gravity allowing him to redirect his momentum, or even scarier – manipulating his own kinetic energy.

Equally Naruto couldn't land a clean hit on Kakashi either as he was just that good. But this was enough to assess the boy's taijutsu skills. With a burst of Jounin speed, Kakashi slipped through Naruto's guard and kicked the boy away. Unprepared, Naruto went flying but he quickly adjusted himself and softly and gracefully landed on his feet almost like he wasn't kicked away at all.

"Lesson two, ninjutsu!" Kakashi said as he raced through some simple hand-seals "**Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu!**"

A massive fireball flew out of Kakashi's mouth and raced towards Naruto who calmly stood his ground.

When the ball of fire was half way, Naruto clapped his hands and then swung them open just as the fire was upon him.

"**Shirudo!**" A faint white barrier appeared in front of Naruto and completely blocked the fireball which collided with an explosion and ignited the training ground around him.

"_A barrier jutsu?_" Hokage though.

"Is that all you got, Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto taunted.

Kakashi didn't bother responding, rather he flew through another set of hand-seals even faster "**Katon: Housenka no Jutsu!**" and then he shot another jutsu with even less hand-seals "**Fuuton: Daitoppa!**"

The wind amplified the dozen fireballs which grew in size and speed, which rained down on Naruto in a blazing fury.

Naruto weaved and dodged some fireballs which then exploded behind. He conjured his staff yet again and by infusing the chakram with his energy managed to slice and negate some other fireballs, while for the remaining ones he had to conjure his shield again.

Hokage continued to observe the fight with an analytical eye "_By channelling his energy through his weapon Naruto is capable of dispersing chakra in the enemy jutsu making it fall apart without anything sustaining it. While it's quite the skill to use in friendly spars, it would be ineffective in real fights as the speed and precision would need to be unparalleled to be able to get close to incoming hostile jutsu and then hit it without it hitting you first_."

Back in the fight Naruto decided to take the offensive and show Kakashi-sensei what he learnt in the past week. He didn't have the chance to practice his new skillset much but it was enough to show off the potential of what he can do.

"Is that it, Kakashi-sensei? For someone who apparently has copied over a thousand jutsus that's quite basic." Naruto taunted again.

"I don't see you throwing any jutsu. Then again, your Kage Bunshin is the only thing you've ever been able to do anyway," Kakashi threw back.

"That may be true but I learnt some new tricks!"

And with that Naruto channelled his energy into the ring part of his staff. Now unlike before, the energy was still white but it took a slightly brownish hue. Naruto jumped into the air, spun, and slammed the staff on the ground as he landed. This took but a blink of an eye.

"**Doton**!" Naruto shouted and immediately deep cracks formed that split the ground open. These cracks continued to grow in length and ran towards Kakashi. A moment later sharp earthen stalagmites shot from the ground all of them aiming to pierce Kakashi.

The man widened his eyes as he quickly needed to backflip and weave to dodge the impossibly large earth spikes.

Naruto didn't stop there, though. He raised his staff above his head and started spinning it. Immediately all the leftover fire from previous Katon jutsu left the ground where it was burning and rushed towards Naruto's staff where it mixed with his white energy, which now took a red hue. The energy then condensed inside the staff's ring and Naruto quickly transferred it into his hand. All of this while Kakashi was still dodging protruding earth spikes.

Naruto closed the gap between him and Kakashi and half way to the man he shouted "**Katon**!" and thrust his palm forward. A cone of hot fire left his hand in a searing blaze aiming to roast the Sharingan user alive.

Kakashi widened his eyes yet again! Never did he expect such jutsu from Naruto. Thankfully the earth spikes stopped appearing and he quickly made a Mud Wall to shield himself from the flames.

Naruto stopped the flames and when the mud wall went down Kakashi was nowhere in sight.

Until he heard behind him "**Suiton: Suiryuudan no Jutsu!**"

Kakashi was standing at the edge of the pond, and a massive water dragon formed and sped towards the blonde boy.

Naruto quickly leaped back and gathered his energy on his feet. When he landed he quickly channelled the energy into the ground and connected it with the energy he infused the ground with before. He sharply jabbed his hands upwards "**Kusa!**" and countless thin but sharp grass blades shot from under the ground and into the Water Dragon, piercing it.

While these grass blades wouldn't do any real damage to an enemy ninja, the sheer volume of them was enough to disrupt the shape of the water jutsu which then collapsed into a harmless splash just as it was about to reach Naruto.

"Impressive. Now, lesson three, Genjutsu!" Kakashi said as he weaved through some hand-seals and looked Naruto straight in the eyes.

But nothing happened.

In an instant Naruto closed the distance between them and swiped his staff at Kakashi's feet. Not expecting for the Genjutsu to fail, Kakashi had to leap over the attack and throw kunai at Naruto's back.

Naruto quickly spun around and deflected the kunai before deftly spinning his staff and raising some of the water from the pond. He then thrust his free hand forward "**Suiton!**" and water turned into multiple projectiles that shot towards the man. This was done while Kakashi was still in the air.

While the projectiles were not sharp, they could still deal decent amount of blunt damage considering their speed. Kakashi, in a good show of flexibility, managed to dodge the water bullets and land a safe distance away.

"How did Naruto get so strong in just a couple of weeks?" Sakura exclaimed.

Sasuke was also wondering that in silent frustration but he, just as the Hokage, was looking at the fight critically with his Sharingan on. "Is Naruto using advanced nature manipulation?"

Hokage glanced at Sasuke "I am impressed you know of such a thing, but then I wouldn't be expecting anything less from you," he then turned his attention back to the fight "No, Naruto is not using any kind of chakra nature manipulation. It seems to be something else."

Back at the fight, Naruto dashed at Kakashi again and tried to stab him with his staff. Kakashi dodged, but Naruto continued the assault by twisting and weaving his staff in an intricate way, slicing from multiple angles, finishing with a twist and a stab before spinning his staff again and unleashing another torrent of hits. For an untrained shinobi it would be difficult to dodge, but Kakashi was anything but as he continued to dodge and weave between the attacks and blocking the ones he couldn't dodge with his kunai. Just like with Naruto's unique Taijutsu style, it seemed his kenjutsu also incorporated twirls and twists and fancy weapon work that logically shouldn't have been so effective.

Naruto had the advantage of reach but that means nothing when compared to skill.

"_There!_" Kakashi thought as he saw Naruto misplace his feet ruining his centre of balance. Kakashi blocked the incoming strike, twisted his kunai and slid inside Naruto's reach before twisting and delivering a hard kick to the chest that sent Naruto flying.

Once again, Naruto recovered mid-air and landed on the ground but Kakashi was already there and Naruto had to quickly dodge some incoming punches and kicks. However, before Naruto could retaliate he felt something grab him by his feet and drag him under the earth leaving just his head exposed. Naruto saw a second Kakashi emerging from the ground before disappearing in a puff of smoke.

"I've lost," Naruto huffed.

"Not bad Naruto, I am quite impressed with your growth in such a short time considering your circumstances," Kakashi said with an eye smile as he helped Naruto out of the ground "I am curious however why my Genjutsu didn't seem to have any effect on you?"

Hokage, Sasuke, and Sakura approached the pair as Naruto briefly pondered on the question.

"The way simple Genjutsu work is by influencing chakra in the opponents system so my guess would be that since I don't have any chakra in me, there was nothing to influence."

Kakashi widened his eyes "So this replacement energy is not chakra?"

The boy shook his head "No, it's not. It's fundamentally something different."

"What is it then?"

Before he could answer, the spectators finally got near them.

"Dobe! How did you get so strong?" Sasuke demanded.

"Be nice, teme! Be happy I am strong now so that Wave doesn't happen again," Naruto shot back and Sasuke didn't have a retort to that so he just turned his head away "And to answer your question, it's my energy. When I acquired it, it seems it came with some sort of knowledge imprint. And the way I access this knowledge is either by meditating or by being inspired."

"Inspired?" Sakura asked "What do you mean?"

"It's hard to explain," Naruto shrugged "I guess it's like a painter who gets inspired by an image. Something they see or read moving them so deeply it gives them mental idea and image of a painting they would like to paint… Same concept with my new power, really. Seeing the birds fly and questioning why do they fly to begin with gave me an inspiration to my gliding ability. It's like I suddenly understood the idea of how I could achieve it and then it was just a matter of practically thinking on it and practicing it." To demonstrate, Naruto jumped into the air and then slowly glided down back. "It's not perfect and it's not complete but it's a beginning. Meditating on the other hand, allows me to connect with my new Energy source on a deeper level which then allows me to understand what it is and what it can do. That's how I learnt I could infuse my energy to my staff and negate chakra based ninjutsu. As far as I can tell, my power is only limited by my understanding of it and by my own imagination. So I meditate to understand power, and I seek inspiration to get creative ideas to expand my imagination."

"That's a very intelligent approach, Naruto-kun," Hokage praised as he chuckled "Not something I ever expected off you."

"Jiji!"

"But just like Kakashi, I am also impressed with your growth despite the tragedy that befell on you," Hokage then looked at Kakashi and nodded.

"Well then, Team 7," Kakashi began and the Genin all looked at him "Now that I know that Naruto is still in top fighting condition and won't be a liability to the team," Naruto winced at that "I am putting you all forward for Chuunin exams."

Team 7's widened their eyes.

"However!" Kakashi narrowed his eyes "We still have a couple of months until the exams begin. I do not want a repeat of what happened in Wave. That's why I will be cutting your break short and starting tomorrow we will resume training. But this time it will be tough and it will be hard, but it will give you the best results."

Sasuke smirked "_Finally my chance to grow stronger and test myself against strong opponents._"

Sakura, on the other hand, looked a bit worried but there was still the fire of determination in her eyes. She too wanted to get stronger to prevent Wave again. She wanted to protect her friends and in an odd twist of fate she now considered Naruto one of them.

"Kakashi-sensei," Naruto said "Is it possible for me to do my training on my own?"

Kakashi shook his head "No, Naruto. You will train with us too. Even if you have some special circumstances I can still help you in a lot of areas such as taijutsu, reflexes, kenjutsu. You will be allowed to do your own training while I focus on Sakura and Sasuke, but you will have to be in our vicinity as I will also do team training and I would like to supervise. If I am to help you as a sensei, then I need to understand your abilities and how you acquire them. And if what you say is true then I might have some ideas how I could help you with your special power."

Naruto nodded, that worked with him too.

After that they spend a little more time together, even the Hokage. They asked more questions about Naruto's power and his techniques to which the boy couldn't give a good, specific answer as he said he didn't think on the _why_ yet as he solely focused on increasing his arsenal of techniques he could practically use in a fight. He did mention it had something to do with infusing his energy with surrounding elements, but he couldn't give a more detailed answer until he meditated on the question a bit more.

Before long it was already the evening and the shinobi went to their respective houses in high mood, having high expectation of the coming weeks.

* * *

**N/A**


End file.
